Episode 8444 (11th April 2019)
Plot A teary Liv returns to Mill followed closely behind by Jacob who apologises and tells Liv never meant to hurt her. Maya appears and orders Jacob to go home whilst she talks to Liv. As Victoria and Ellis can't get out of Keepers Cottage, the decide to open a bottle of wine. Maya tells Liv it's not what she thinks and tries to twist things but Liv doesn't fall for her lies, revealing Jacob has already admitted it. Maya insists Liv can't tell anyone, warning Liv she won't be afraid to use her criminal record against her. Paddy and Vanessa go through their options. Paddy proposes they could let Kim buy into the practice but still keep control. At the same time, Pete asks Rhona if she could really walk away from the vets. Rhona admits she could. Vanessa and Paddy approach Rhona and Pete and informs Rhona they've made a decision. Aaron and Robert return from their surrogacy group in a good mood - they think they might've found a surrogate. Their cheery mood soon sours when Liv reveals she caught Jacob cheating on her. Aaron wants to confront Jacob but Liv talks him down. Meanwhile at Farrers Barn, Jacob suggests to Maya that they run away but a panicked Maya states that'll make things worse - they've got to find a way to make sure no one believes Liv if she does say anything. Robert sits down next to Liv and tells her they found the packet of condoms. Liv explains she thought Jacob was going off her so she decided to have sex with him but Jacob said no. Afterward, she went to find Jacob and found him with someone else. Liv questions why she can't just be normal. Robert states there's no such thing as normal. He places his arm around Liv and tells her she's brilliant as she is. Liv reveals there's things she can say about what she saw which would hurt them both but Robert doesn't condone her seeking revenge and instead urges her to put herself first. After some scheming from Maya, David discovers vodka is missing from the shop. Maya places the blame at Liv's door and pressures Jacob into lying Liv is drinking again. David insists he'll need to speak to Aaron and Robert about this although Jacob manages to stop him by claiming they already know and are getting Liv a counsellor. Dan and Bob are convinced they've snapped a picture of the prized bird. A drunken Victoria and Ellis sing loudly. Liv asks Aaron and Robert about the surrogate. Aaron explains they're going to apply a loan to cover the expenses and have decided to use Aaron's sperm. Aaron steers the conversation back to Jacob but Liv doesn't want to talk about it. At that moment, Liv receives a text from Maya asking to meet. Kim and Graham head into the pub backroom where Paddy and Vanessa tell Kim they're willing to accept her investment in return for 25% share of the business rather than 50%. Kim agrees much to their surprise. Bob receives a message from the magazine informing him the bird he and Dan photographed is a tit. An increasingly drunken Victoria tells Ellis she's glad they've stayed mates. They get talking about the pregnancy scare. Ellis tells Victoria he wants children one day; he wouldn't mind having them young but he wants them to be planned with someone he loves. The pair go to kiss when they're interrupted by Tracy and Billy returning. Paddy and Vanessa worry about telling Charity and Chas about their new business partner. Liv meets Maya at the Footbridge and questions what she wants. Maya reveals David is missing lots of booze and he thinks it's down to her. She warns Liv that if she says anything about what she saw then David will tell Aaron. Liv insists Aaron wouldn't believe it so Maya threatens to involve the police too. Liv reminds Maya she's got more to lose if the police get involved and compares Maya to her Dad. Maya warns Liv she doesn't want to push her. Liv can see Maya is desperate so demands £5,000 for her silence. Cast Regular cast *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Kim Tate - Claire King *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough Guest cast None. Locations *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Keepers Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *Farrers Barn - Jacob's bedroom, living room and kitchen *Mill Cottage - Front garden *Main Street *Footbridge Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes